1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vegetable container for refrigerators and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores objects to be stored in a fresh state for a long period of time using cool air supplied into a storage compartment. The cool air supplied into the storage compartment is generated through heat exchange of a refrigerant. The cool air supplied into the storage compartment is uniformly distributed in the storage compartment by convection to store foods at desired temperature.
The storage compartment is defined in a main body forming the external appearance of the refrigerator. The storage compartment is open at the front thereof such that foods can be received through the opening. A door to open and close the storage compartment is mounted at the front of the storage compartment. The door is hinged to the main body to open and close the storage compartment.
The refrigerator is generally provided with a vegetable container to store vegetables. In a case in which vegetables are stored in the refrigerator, it is necessary to keep the vegetables as fresh as possible. For this reason, it is important to maintain a space in which the vegetables are received under optimal conditions.
FIG. 29 is a perspective view showing a related art vegetable container 1000 for refrigerators.
The related art vegetable container 1000 includes a case 1100 and a drawer 1300.
In a case in which the related art vegetable container 1000 is configured to have a two-box type structure, the drawer 1300 is inserted into the case 1100 in a drawer fashion. As a result, the interior of the vegetable container 1000 is hermetically sealed such that the interior of the vegetable container 1000 is in a low vacuum state to improve freshness of the vegetables stored in the vegetable container 1000.
In the related art two-box type structure, the drawer 1300 hermetically seals the interior of the vegetable container 1000 such that foods can be stored in the vegetable container 1000 in a fresh state for a long period of time. A vacuum pump is mounted in the hermetical sealing drawer 1300 or the vegetable container 1000 to uniformly maintain vacuum in the vegetable container 1000 such that foods can be stored in the vegetable container 1000 in a fresh state for a long period of time.
In this case, however, an opening of the case 1100, through which the drawer 1300 is inserted into the case 1100, may become deformed toward the interior of the case 1100 due to the difference in pressure between the inside and the outside of the case 1100.
In a case in which the case 1100 is deformed, hermetical sealing between the drawer 1300 and the case 1100 may be released with the result that external air may be introduced into the case 1100 and, therefore, the low vacuum state in the case 1100 may be released.
In addition, when temperature in the case 1100 is lowered, dew may be formed in the case 1100.
The dew formed in the case 1100 may stay on the inner surface of the case 1100 with the result that the dew may be observed by the naked eye.
Furthermore, in a case in which the dew formed in the case 1100 drops and contacts foods stored in the vegetable container 1000, the food may be softened.
In addition, the dew formed in the case 1100 may not be discharged out of the case 1100 and accumulate.